pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rampardos
| name='Rampardos'| jname=(ラムパルド Rampard)| image= | ndex=#409| evofrom=Cranidos| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Ram-PAR-Dose | hp=97| atk=165| def=60| satk=65| sdef=50| spd=58| total=495| species=Headbutt Pokémon| type= | height=5'03"| weight=226.0 lbs.| ability=Mold Breaker| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂| }} Rampardos (ラムパルド Rampard) is a type Pokémon. It evolves from Cranidos starting at level 30. Appearance Rampardos is a large, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon. Like its pre-evolved form, Cranidos, it is based on the real life Pachycephalosaurus, having long hindlimbs and short forelimbs, and also having an extremely thick skull roof. Its eyes are dark red and very close to the blue dome on the top of its head. There is less blue on it then Cranidos but there are some rings of blue on its wrists, neck It has several spikes covering it including its head, knees, neck and two very small spikes near the tip of its nose. Special Abilities Rampardos is one of three Pokémon to have the ability Mold Breaker. This ability allows its moves to strike through any opponents abilities. Rampardos also possesses a large amount of power, like its pre-evolved form, though much more. Its main attacks involve its head, which it rams into opponents when using various attacks such as Zen Headbutt and Head Smash. In the Anime Rampardos made its first appearance in the episode Wild in the Streets. It was during this episode that Gym Leader Roark's Cranidos evolved into a Rampardos. Rampardos was used again in the next episode O'er the Rampardos We Watched, where Roark used it in a Gym battle against Ash in the rematch between them. Rampardos was Roark's final Pokémon, as his first two were defeated by Aipom and Pikachu, but Rampardos powered through both of Ash's Pokémon leaving him with just Turtwig. Using a combination of strategies Ash and his Turtwig overcame Roark's Rampardos and won the Coal Badge. He is a good pokemon. Game Info Rampardos first appeared in the Generation IV games. Locations | pokemon=Rampardos| diamondpearl=Evolve Cranidos| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Cranidos| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Rampardos| PMD2=Evolve Cranidos| Ranger2=Peril Cliffs| Rumble=Fiery Furnace| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Rampardos| diamond=Its powerful headbutt has enough power to shatter even the most durable things upon impact.| pearl=Its skull is as hard as iron. It is a brute that tears down jungle trees while catching prey.| platinum=If two were to smash their heads together, their foot-thick skulls would keep them from fainting.| heartgold=Its skull withstands impacts of any magnitude. As a result, its brain never gets the chance to grow.| soulsilver=Its skull withstands impacts of any magnitude. As a result, its brain never gets the chance to grow.| }} Learnset By Level Up Start Headbutt Start Leer LV 6 Focus Energy LV 10 Pursuit LV 15 Take Down LV 19 Scary Face LV 24 Assurance LV 28 AncientPower LV 30 Endeavor LV 36 Zen Headbutt LV 43 Screech LV 52 Head Smash By TM/HM TM01 Focus Punch TM05 Roar TM06 Toxic TM10 Hidden Power TM11 Sunny Day TM13 Ice Beam TM14 Blizzard TM15 Hyper Beam TM17 Protect TM18 Rain Dance TM21 Frustration TM23 Iron Tail TM24 Thunderbolt TM25 Thunder TM26 Earthquake TM27 Return TM28 Dig TM32 Double Team TM34 Shock Wave TM35 Flamethrower TM37 Sandstorm TM38 Fire Blast TM39 Rock Tomb TM42 Facade TM43 Secret Power TM44 Rest TM45 Attract TM46 Thief TM56 Fling TM58 Endure TM59 Dragon Pulse TM66 Payback TM68 Giga Impact TM69 Rock Polish TM71 Stone Edge TM75 Swords Dance TM76 Stealth Rock TM78 Captivate TM80 Rock Slide TM82 Sleep Talk TM83 Natural Gift TM87 Swagger TM90 Substitute HM03 Surf HM04 Strength HM06 Rock Smash HM08 Rock Climb Trivia *Rampardos Attack stat is the highest of all non-legendary Pokémon and is second of all Pokémon, with the the highest of all being Deoxys attack form. *Rampardos is the only one of its type to be able to learn the move Surf after Rhydon. Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon